The invention relates to a probe receptacle for mounting a probe for testing semiconductor components to a probe holder arm and to a test apparatus.
In order to test the functionality of semiconductor components, the semiconductor components, which are usually still combined with other semiconductor components and are arranged on a wafer at this point in time, are placed and fastened in a test apparatus, which is provided for this purpose, on a movable test table (chuck). The semiconductor component is then contact-connected using a probe so that measurements can be carried out. The probe, which is in the form of a needle and is also referred to as a probe tip, is usually fastened either to a carrier plate (probe card) or to a probe holder arm (probe arm). In many known test apparatuses, the probe holder arm extends from a probe head, to which the probe holder arm is fastened, into the vicinity of the surface of the chuck or of the wafer which is arranged on the chuck. In these test apparatuses, the probe head which is used to control and move the probe needle is arranged above and beside the chuck, with the result that the probe holder arm extends above and outside the wafer to just in front of the surface of the wafer so that the probe needle can be brought into contact with the surface of the wafer.
In order to fasten the probe needle to the probe holder arm in test apparatuses of the type described above, it is known practice to provide a slot, which runs vertically and into which the probe needle is obliquely inserted and firmly clamped, at the free end of the probe holder arm. However, one disadvantage of this solution is that the vertical slot is not suitable for moving the probe needle into a defined position relative to the probe holder arm in a reproducible manner. The resultant positional variations result in problems when positioning the probe needle during the test and measurement operations.
A probe holder in which the positioning of the probe needle is improved is disclosed, for example, in the German utility model 298 09 568. In this solution, the probe needle is arranged on an angled prismatic probe shaft comprising a dielectric material and is firmly connected to said shaft. Conductor tracks which lead from the end of the probe shaft to the probe needle are arranged on the probe shaft. The probe holder arm has a probe receptacle for receiving the prismatic probe shaft. Contacts for electrically contact-connecting the conductor tracks of the probe shaft are provided inside the probe receptacle. In order to fix the probe shaft in the probe receptacle, provision is made of a spring element which laterally presses onto the probe shaft and in this manner simultaneously establishes the electrical contact between the probe shaft and the contacts which are arranged in the probe receptacle, with the result that the probe needle can be inserted and replaced in a relatively simple manner. The advantages of this solution are, on the one hand, that the probe shaft is guided in the probe receptacle in a relatively exact manner, thus facilitating exact positioning of the probe needle. On the other hand, shielding may also be provided on the probe shaft so that the guard potential can be brought close to the tip of the probe needle. However, it has proven disadvantageous that the clamping of the probe shaft using a spring element is suitable only for transmitting relatively limited clamping forces. In addition, the use of the described probe holder arm may be problematic when tests are intended to be carried out at elevated temperatures or with relatively high test forces and these high temperatures result in a reduction in the spring tension or the test force displaces the probe needle relative to the probe holder arm. Finally, in the proposed design, reliable contact-connection between the conductor tracks of the probe shaft and the contacts of the probe receptacle cannot be ensured in a fault-free manner on account of the relatively small contact areas.
On the basis of this prior art, the object of the present invention is to specify a probe receptacle which overcomes the disadvantages of the prior art and, in particular, makes it possible to arrange a probe needle in a reproducible manner, ensures reliable contact-connection of the probe needle and ensures that the probe needle is held securely even at high temperatures or with high test forces.